


"It was glowing in the closet"

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crack, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: That hard drive that they found on the Big Bang dorm? How did they use it?YunBin decided to watch it togetherJunBob walked in on the other, and decided to join him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time posting a story here in ao3! I just finished the episode where iKON appeared in Knowing Brothers, so you probably know what inspired me to write this haha. Also english isnt my first language, so apologies for any grammatical errors and phrases sounding off.
> 
> Enjoy my dumpster fire of a fic lol

"Ooooohh!" Yunhyeong exclaimed from his room as he proceeded to the kitchen where Hanbin was currently. Having a snack on the counter as he eyed what Yunhyeong had in his hands. "Hanbin-ah, do you remember this?" he asked with glee.

Of course he remembered it. The worn out Post-it note from the owner was still attached to it. They had talked about it when they were in Knowing Brothers. Calling it a gift when they moved into one of the dorms the Big Bang members used to live in during their trainee days. It wasn't really used as much as they thought they would use it. Only Yunhyeong and his pervertedness were consistent enough, hence why it was in his room in the first place.

"That old thing? To be honest, I hadn't watch a video from it yet." Hanbin said, popping another piece of Pringles into his mouth. He knew that his hyung was one of the most excited when it came to pervy stuff, and honestly, he thought it was cute. He liked Yunhyeong for a long time already. He was kind, he cooks for them, and even if his dad jokes aren't funny, Hanbin found himself laughing to it because the way the elder's face lights up when others are happy around him makes Hanbin's heart melt.

Also, Yunhyeong can be sexy when he wanted. His solo stage performing "Look at me, Gwisoon" was definitely one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed.

"Then we should watch a few videos from it!" Yunhyeong suggested, making Hanbin choke on the potato chips he was eating.

Hanbin couldn't believe what his hyung had just asked him. Sure he wanted to watch it with him, but at the same time didn't want to watch some heterosexual porn. It always seemed fake to him. The women fakely moaning were actually nails on a chalkboard for him rather than stimulating.

But they were just going to watch. Maybe Yunhyeong wanted to take a trip down memory lane. Maybe a glimpse at the videos he used to watch during trainee days. It wasn't like he wanted them to both jerk off in each other's presence.

"Sure, why not?" Hanbin tried to sound nonchalant, but was actually nervous about the offer. "Just make sure Chanwoo is asleep during that time, I don't want to let him see that even if he is 21, he's still a baby" he added.

Yunhyeong beamed, his smile seemed to radiate sunshine and it made Hanbin's heart flutter. "Alright, just make sure you aren't sleeping around that time too." Yunhyeong chirped as he went back to his room, closing the door.

Hanbin took a big swig out of a water bottle, hoping it would cool down his heated face.

\- × - × - × - × - × -

"Hanbin-ah? Are you still awake?" Yunhyeong knocked on the door to Hanbin's room. He heard the music from the other side stop as footsteps came closer to open the door. Hanbin must've been busy with a song.

"Yeah I'm still up." Hanbin yawned, stretching a bit. His shirt hiking up, exposing his hip tattoo. "So, where do you wanna watch it?"

"I was thinking if inside your room would be fine." Yunhyeong whispered, worried the maknae might see them and become curious to what they're up to. How else could you explain wanting to watch porn together platonically? "We'll just hook it up to your laptop and sit on the bed."

"Okay." Hanbin replied, stepping aside to let the elder in, closing the door behind them and moving to the bed. His heart was pounding, being together with the person he liked while watching porn wasn't ideally romantic, but the fact they were alone was incredibly intimate for him. After all, he had no dating experience whatsoever.

As they were now both seated on the bed, Yunhyeong plugged the hard drive onto the laptop, now browsing on the many folders that it held. One of the features they talked about it having was how organized and clean it was, sorted out by name of the actress, alphabetically arranged too.

"Ah! This was one of my favorites. The actress here had such a nice figure, and beautiful breasts too." Yunhyeong sighed, clicking on the video he was talking about.

The porn started with a close-up shot of the woman. She had blonde hair and was quite tanned, probably American. She wore a tight fitting nurse outfit and Hanbin scoffed at how ridiculous it was looking as it seemed that her boobs were going to burst out any second. The camera then went lower to show her legs, wearing skin-colored stockings that she was trying to peel off.

Hanbin felt bored with what they were watching, but Yunhyeong seemed to be enjoying himself, staring intently into the screen, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he ogled at the nurse trying to unbutton her shirt.

Well, if he was happy, then Hanbin was happy too, laying his head on his hyung's shoulder as he tried to fight back a yawn.

Yunhyeong seemed to have notice Hanbin leaning on him, so he wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, pulling him closer. "Sorry if this is boring you, is she not your type?" Yunhyeong asked, smiling at the other boy.

"Not really, hyung." Hanbin blurted out. "But it's your favorite. And there isn't any action happening yet, so-"

"Ahhh Hanbin-ah! You're the type to skip to the good stuff huh? Why didn't you say so?" yunhyeong laughed as he skipped the video to the part where the male actor appeared. He was wearing a doctor outfit (how cliché, Hanbin thought) and was making out with his lovely nurse. Tongues sliding against each other.

What caught Hanbin off guard was the moaning. The moans from the actress was the most realistic he had ever heard from porn, and he was surprised that it was getting to him. Although he did like his hyung, he was getting turned on by the fact that this woman on the video was moaning like she actually meant it.

He raised his head from his elder's shoulder and was surprised to see him palming at his crotch. He did say it was a favorite video.

"See Hanbin-ah" Yunhyeong purred, still kneading his bulge as he kept his eyes on the laptop. "Their moaning is so hot, it's already turning me on"

"Ye-yeah hyung. It is kinda sexy" Hanbin admitted, although keeping his hands to himself, shy about touching himself in front of his elder.

Yunhyeong seemed to be getting a bit impatient, as he skipped the video to where the man and woman were both completely naked, facing each other's crotch in a 69 position, the actress sucking on the guy's cock as the actor pumped his fingers inside her pussy while licking at her clitoris. Hanbin couldn't deny that it was extremely hot. The sloppy sounds of oral sex were driving them both insane.

"Bin-ah", Yunhyeong huffed, out of breath as the tent on his pant got larger, his hand pumping it through the fabric. "Can I, uhh, jerk off here? I just missed this video so much and-"

Hanbin seemed to be as excited as him as he was stripping his shirt off already. "Yeah hyung, go for it. I'm doing it too." he choked out as he began to pull his dick out, the head already glistening with pre-cum.

Yunhyeong's blush seemed to have reached his ears as he saw the younger languidly stroking his cock beside him. He also released his length from it's cotton cage. Giving it a few quick pumps before skipping the video to the actual fucking.

The camera angle showed the guy's dick ramming into the woman's hole. Ruthlessly thrusting in and out as the the girl seemed to be losing her mind as her face was entirely blissed out, her tongue sticking out, eyes rolled to the back as the guy worked hard to pleasure her.

Yunhyeong loved this scene, he flicked his wrist just right, eliciting a gasp from himself as he turned his head to the side, surprised to see that Hanbin, who had been watching with him, had abandoned the video in favor of staring at him as he fisted his member.

"Yunhyeongie" Hanbin sobbed out, to forgone to realize that he was caught jerking off to his hyung rather than the video they were watching. "You're so fucking sexy" he babbled on as he reached out to touch the elder's thigh. "Let me help you out".

Yunhyeong didn't even bother the drop of honorifics in his name, he moved closer and swatted Hanbin's hand from his cock, replacing it with his own as he gave it a few experimental pumps, earning a moan from the younger as he whispered into the other's ear "Let's help each other out then"

He then grabbed Hanbin's hand and put it on his own member, the younger immediately tugging on it, earning a low groan from his elder.

So there they were, exchanging handjobs as they panted, feeling each other's breath on their faces.

Hanbin couldn't believe what was happening, he's actually touching his hyung's dick! He's been dreaming of being able to do this with him. Sure he may have had... wilder desires, but this enough gave him butterflies in his stomach.

Yunhyeong on the other hand couldn't believe that their leader thought he was sexy! He actually had harbored feelings for the younger, finding his tattooed skin incredibly hot, whenever they performed on stage was an actual wet dream.

He soon felt heat pool on the pit of his stomach, feeling his orgasm near, not wanting to cum before the younger, he sped up his stroking, flicking his wrist exactly like how he did it to himself, making the younger scream his name at the action.

"Aaahh Yunhyeongiiie I- I can't, Chanwoo might hear us" Hanbin gasped as he quickened his pace as well, feeling close too.

To Hanbin's surprise, the elder pulled his hair roughly to meet his face, kissing him roughly to shut him up. Yunhyeong was desperate to keep them quiet, fucking his tongue inside Hanbin's mouth, the younger whimpering as he let his hyung ravage his lips.

Yunhyeong pulled away from the kiss, strands of saliva connecting them as he felt his balls tighten at the impending orgasm. "Bin-ah, Bin-ah, , you're so fucking hot, looking so wrecked like this" he whispered.

Hanbin sobbed at Yunhyeong's words, feeling that he was about to cum as well "I'm close hyung, le-let's cum together."

And Hanbin lurched forward to capture the elder's lips, effectively muffling his scream as he came onto the other's shirt. His hand still pumping his hyung, not long after Yunhyeong came with a gasp, spurting his load onto Hanbin's abs. They then collapsed onto the bed. Chests heaving as they basked in the afterglow of their activities.

"Hanbin-ah, that was... Amazing." Yunhyeong breathed out.  
Hanbin was still recovering from what just happened, but nodded in response.

He turned to look at his hyung, and saw him smiling, he moved closer so that they can kiss, and unlike the one before, this one was more soft, chaste, and sweet.

"Let's go to sleep shall we?" Hanbin said to his hyung. Yunhyeong nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. He felt the cum in his stomach beginning to dry, but he was too tired to deal with it. So he closed his eyes as well.

\- × - × - × - × - × -

Hanbin woke up the next morning feeling something heavy on him. It was Yunhyeong, who placed his head on the younger's chest. He looked absolutely beautiful, the soft sunlight illuminating his features. He closed his eyes to sleep a bit more, when they quickly snapped open to realize they had a huge problem.

Aside from the dried cum feeling disgusting on his stomach, Yunhyeong didn't return to his room, which means if Chanwoo were to wake up before them, then they would be found out!

Hanbin quickly woke Yunhyeong up and they both decided to clean up, Hanbin opting to use the tissues by his bedside and some isopropyl alcohol to clean the gunk off his stomach while Yunhyeong removed his shirt, opting to reason that he decided to sleep not wearing one. They both scrambled to search for their underwear and quickly put them on and exited the room to further clean up in the bathroom.

What they didn't expect was that Chanwoo was already awake, arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor.

"Hyungs, I don't know why you guys were blasting porn off Hanbin-hyung's laptop, but luckily your room wasn't locked and I was able to turn it off and sleep last night." the maknae-on-top said with amusement.

Yunhyeong and Hanbin were both blushing so hard that it reached their ears, both looking down at the floor, ashamed of being caught by the youngest.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others that you both came on each, other if Yunhyeong-hyung made me breakfast." Chanwoo blackmailed

Yunhyeong groaned as he had no choice but to listen to the maknae's demand and went past him to get on with cooking.

Hanbin was about to head to the shower when Chanwoo called his attention.

"Also Hanbin-hyung, you're underwear says 'Yunhyeong' on it" he snorted.

Hanbin hid his face with his hands as he ran after Yunhyeong into the kitchen shouting "Aish Yunhyeongie this is all your fault!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading those few comments left on Yunbin's part. I decided to write the JunBob part! They're my favorite ship, so I tried to work a bit harder on this part. I hope you enjoy it even though it's not that good :>

In the free-spirited dorm, that same morning was also loud for different reasons.

Jinhwan woke up to screaming between the two maknaes that live with him. He rubbed his temples as he tried to not start the day with his blood boiling.

"I told you, you put cereal first before the milk!" Donghyuk argued as Junhoe poured milk into his bowl for breakfast.

"Isn't that just the same thing?" Junhoe replied as he handed the milk jug to Donghyuk.

Donghyuk actually scoffed at what he just heard. "No! If you put too much milk, you're cereal will get too soggy and-".

"Y'all better shut up before I make you argue over who I'm gonna kick first between the two of you." Jinhwan sighed as he appeared in the kitchen, walking up to the coffee machine to brew himself a cup. "Bobby, you've been standing there the whole time, why didn't you stop them?"

Bobby was leaning by the doorway, munching on some cereal himself, straight from the box. "Oh hyung, I was actually curious myself. What about me? Do I have to drink milk before eating this?" he chortled out as he saw his elder scowl at him for letting them make noise.

Jinhwan just surrendered to the situation as the 2 younger boys were still arguing over a mouthful of cereal on what is put on first. He knew Bobby was letting them be because his crush on Junhoe was intimidating him on scolding the younger man, fearing that the awkward gap between them widen.

And also Donghyuk would tease them to oblivion about it. It had happened once and Bobby hid inside his room for an entire day, embarassed to death. What they found weird though, was that Junhoe was holed up in his room at the same time as well.

Could the younger actually return his hyung's feelings?

...Maybe he'll consult the upstairs dorm about it.

"We're out of sugar, I'm heading upstairs to borrow some". Jinhwan shouted to the others as he made his way to the door to visit the other dorm, mug of coffee in his hand.

\- × - × - × - × - × -

Chanwoo answered the door, greeting his hyung a good morning before stepping aside to let him in. He was surprised to have the smaller man visiting at such an early time.

"I need some sugar" Jinhwan said to the maknae.  
"Just grab some in the kitchen, Yunhyeong hyung should be cooking me breakfast" he smirked as he went back to the couch to watch his baseball game.

Well that was weirdly phrased, Jinhwan thought. Yunhyeong would make breakfast for the three of them, but Chanwoo said it as if the other owed him a favor.

Walking to the kitchen to grab the sweetener he needed for his cup of joe, he almost dropped it as he saw Yunhyeong cooking, apron on, shirtless.

Of course he's seen the other members naked, what surprised him was that their leader, Hanbin was hugging the man from behind, arms wrapped by Yunhyeong's waist while his chin was rested on his shoulder. 

Jinhwan downed almost half of his coffee, the bitter taste of it's pure darkness ensuring him that yes, he was seeing things right.  
He quickly returned to the couch as he decided to question what he had just witnessed.

"Chanwoo, what's up with those two? Why is Hanbin hugging Yunhyeong this early in the morning?" the eldest inquired.

Chanwoo just shrugged, keeping his promise to keep what happened between the two a secret. "Hyung, you know that Hanbin is touchy."

"But he was wearing Yunhyeong's underwear!"

Chanwoo actually laughed at his hyung's expression, wide eyed in disbelief. "Alright alright, I won't get into details, but it had something to do with this." Chanwoo snickered as he showed him the dreaded hard drive from last night.

Jinhwan knew what that was. And seem to have gotten the gist of what actually happened.

What if he got the two awkward boys downstair to get closer too?

"You think this would help the two dorks overcome their awkwardness?" Jinhwan asked the maknae, he knew that Chanwoo knew who he was talking about.

"Maybe, but don't make it look like it was your idea to make them jerk off together." the younger answered, returning his gaze to the television, his favorite team had scored a home run.

Feeling a devilish smirk place on his lips, the mathyung took the hard drive with him as he exited the upstairs dorm to return to his own. He drank his coffee without the sugar. He didn't need the sweetness at the moment.

\- × - × - × - × - × -

After talking to Jinhwan about his hyung's plan for the awkward pair, Donghyuk decided he would hang around with Bobby. It was already late at night, and if Jinhwan did his part, then Junhoe would already be using the hard drive by the living room.

"Hey hyung, how about a round of Yaja Time?" Donghyuk chirped as they were in Bobby's room having a pillow fight.  
"Sounds fun 'hyung'." Bobby replied, immediately agreeing to the game.  
"Alright, as your hyung, I want you to grab me a cola from the fridge!" Donghyuk commanded, deepening his voice to sound older, making Bobby laugh as he stood up from the bed to grant the younger boy his wish.

Donghyuk then locked the door and played some music on his phone. He didn't need to hear their plan working anyway.

\- × - × - × - × - × -

Bobby felt his throat dry as he passed by the living room as he saw his crush, Junhoe, enjoying himself with some pornography from that dusty old hard drive they found when they were trainees.

He exactly knew the video the other boy was busy pleasuring on. It was that video with the big tittied nurse and the doctor banging on the surgical table. He knew every scene that it had as he remembered beating off to it whenever he was able to snatch the hard drive away from Yunhyeong.

He felt his dick twitch as the scene that was on now was the actress fondling her breasts as she removed her shirt.

With a surprising surge of courage and heat hazing his better judgement, he left the cola on the table to join Junhoe by the couch.

"Bobby hyung?" Junhoe huffed out as he saw his elder sit beside him in the couch, his pace on his cock slowing down. "You wanted to watch too huh?"

Bobby blushed at the bluntness of the younger as he looked at him, his face flushed from his actions, dick standing tall and proud, underwear pooled at his feet. "Ye-yeah, I just remembered I loved this video before." he managed to croak out.

"Then do so. We're both men anyway." Junhoe moaned as he returned his attention to the video being played at the TV, picking up the pace he had when he was alone.

The elder decided to make himself comfortable then, bringing his own pants and underwear down to join the younger in masturbating, his cock at full mast.

So they sat there silently, a few moans escaping from their lips every once in a while as the video progressed to more sexual activities.  
Bobby would sneak a glance on Junhoe every once in a while when the younger had his eyes shut, focusing on the friction he was creating with his own hands.  
Until the younger opened his eyes and looked at his hyung as well.

"Bobby-ah, is it true that you like me?" Junhoe asked as he stopped fisting his dick. Resting a hand on Bobby's thigh.

Bobby choked on his own saliva, taken aback at what the younger was asking him. He decided to stop his hands as he held his face, trying to hide the blush that didn't come from his indecent acts. "Su-sure I like you Junhoe, I like Chanwoo and Donghyuk too. You're like brothers to me" Bobby weakly replied.

"You know what I mean hyung" Junhoe growled, that low and husky voice that Bobby loved hearing. "Tell you what, why don't we help each other out here, we'll do whatever their doing at the video."

Bobby looked at the screen, the nurse and the doctor had their faces on each other's crotch, the camera focusing on the woman as she deepthroated the actor's dick. God, how could she fit all that in her mouth!?

But Bobby wasn't really denying that it was incredibly hot, and he did have wild fantasies on what he'd want to do with Junhoe. Maybe he ought to make one of them into reality.

"Okay." Bobby said as they shifted into the same position as the porn stars in the video, with Bobby above Junhoe as they faced each other's length.

Bobby had seen Junhoe's member before, heck, who hasn't in their dorm? He would even eat on the floor naked! But not like this, flushed and swollen, leaking pre-cum, aching for release.

As confident as Junhoe seemed into this, deep down he was nervous about this whole situation. He tried to listen to what Jinhwan told him before, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. With newfound determination, he took the head of Bobby's length into his mouth and gave it a quick suck, licking at the slit and tasting his hyung.

Bobby threw his head back as the wet sensation of Junhoe's cavern engulfed him. Wanting to return the favor, he began to copy what the younger was doing for him, wrapping a hand around the shaft and sucking on the cockhead, lapping at the clear liquid spurting out of it.

Junhoe was getting close, Bobby sucking his dick felt like absolute bliss, having a hard time focusing on his hyung's own cock as he felt his orgasm coming.

"Ughh Bobby-ah, I'm so close, I- I can't focus, your mouth feels so fucking good" Junhoe groaned out as he brought his hands to knead at his hyung's ass instead.

Bobby loved Junhoe's rough hands squeezing his flesh, quickening the pace as the younger man recited his name like a mantra.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, here it comes- I'm gonna-" Junhoe was cut off as he wasn't able to warn his hyung as lights flashed before his eyes, his orgasm hitting him like a truck as his cock spurted out wave after wave inside his hyung's mouth, the elder swallowing up what he can, enjoying the raw and salty taste of the younger's semen.

Junhoe covered his eyes with his arm, breathing heavily as he was amazed at what had just happened. That was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had.

He felt his other hand being tugged on though, and he removed his arm to see Bobby with a slight pout on his face, trying to wrap the younger's hand on his throbbing erection.

"Ahh Junhoe-ya, you said help each other" Bobby pleaded weakly, which Junhoe found cute. "Just get me off too~~".

Junhoe sat up from his position, remembering the item Junhoe he got from the mathyung earlier. "I promise, I'll get you off too. Just, lie down and spread your legs, yeah just like that" Junhoe breathed out as he guided Bobby on the position he was told to do.

Bobby decided to grab the remote and turn the TV off as the porn was no longer relevant to what they were doing. It seemed Junhoe was the one getting him off tonight, not those huge tits from the video.

Junhoe grabbed a bottle of lube from his discarded clothes and uncapped it, pouring a generous amount into his hands and warming them up. Bobby frowned a bit at the gesture, he had blown Junhoe, and even swallowed his spunk. Was Junhoe too shy to continue with, that he decided just finish him off with a handjob?

What he didn't expect was Junhoe prodding one slick finger on his entrance, he gasped at the intrusion, feeling slight discomfort as the tip of his finger slowly penetrated him.

"Bobby-ah" Junhoe whispered, his voice back to that husky, hungry, tone he had used before. "Relax, it'll hurt you if you don't relax. Breathe for me."

Bobby actually listened to him, breathing and letting the finger ease into him, the uncomfortable feeling steadily going away.

Junhoe wrapped his other lubed hand on Bobby's hardness, stroking it lightly as he worked his finger inside his hyung, hearing him moan as both his front and back were being pleasured.

Bobby couldn't believe Junhoe, how was he so good at this? How did he know this was one of the things he actually dreamed of doing with him? Sure, it was Junhoe's dick inside him during that dream and vice versa on the other, but one finger had him unraveling at the younger's touch, his moans becoming louder as Junhoe pumped the finger inside him along with pumping his erection.

As soon as Junhoe felt his hyung was ready for another, he added a second finger and slowly began to scissor his insides as Bobby yelped at the increase in stimulation, his chest heaving as he felt his head spinning from the heat and sensation.

Soon enough, Junhoe had three fingers inside of Bobby and Bobby's hips were beginning to thrust back into his hand, effectively fucking himself on the younger's fingers.  
Bobby was a moaning mess, it felt too good, the fingers inside him was pumping into him like an actual cock, brushing his prostate and making him scream in pleasure. Junhoe had began sucking on his dick, and it was driving him insane.

"Junhoe-ya, it feels so fucking good" he whined as Junhoe began to suck him harder. "I- I'm so close, I love you so much."

Junhoe actually removed himself from Bobby's length and looked into his hyung's eyes, half-lidded but fully blown with desire, he felt himself blush from what his hyung as said. 'I love you' Bobby had told him, and he decided to chase his hyung's orgasm, ruthlessly fucking his fingers into Bobby's ass while his other hand continued to pump the elder's member.

"I-" Junhoe stuttered, embarassed to admit it himself, but the look of love sincerely on Bobby's face made his heart flutter. "I love you too, hyung." he whispered.

"Kiss me." Bobby uttered, in his own dark and sexy voice that was the first time Junhoe had heard tonight, and he had to comply.

The kiss was sloppy, too much teeth, tongues sliding on lips rather than on each other, drool leaking off the side of their mouths, falling onto the couch, but Bobby loved every bit of it as he came hard, painting both his and Junhoe's stomach white.

Junhoe then slowly began to unsheath his fingers from Bobby's anus. Falling on top of the elder as he they both caught their breath.  
"Junhoe-ya" Bobby breathed out as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him up slightly so they were face to face.

Junhoe flashed that gummy smile that made Bobby's stomach fill with butterflies everytime he saw it. " So, you did love me huh?" he spoke quietly.

Bobby kissed the top Junhoe's forehead before speaking back "and so do you."

Then they kissed again. There lips feathering against one another softly. This one was more passionate than the last one they had. It bore unspoken feelings that have been felt for a long time. And the heat of sex has soon simmered into a comfortable warmth, a warmth of a loved one.

After cleaning up. They both headed to their respective rooms, with Junhoe immediately dropping into his bed and sleeping peacefully, while Bobby unlocked the door with his room key, had handed Donghyuk his room temperature cola before booting him out of his room.

\- × - × - × - × - × -

That morning, Jinhwan woke up a lot more naturally, it was quiet. And he was happy there wasn't any bickering in the downstairs dorm.

He headed into the kitchen to see Bobby and Junhoe sitting beside each other in the table as they ate there cereal while holding a conversation.  
He smiled, glad that his plan had worked out.

Donghyuk was at the coffee machine, helping himself to a cup as Jinhwan joined him in making some coffee.

"By the way Junhoe" Bobby spoke through a mouthful of dry cereal. "Where did you learn to do all of that stuff with your hands?"

Jinhwan felt his blood run cold.

"Oh Jinhwan-hyung had told me about that one, what was it called? Ahh femdom! That video where the woman in full leather was penetrating the man, he told me to study that because you wanted to try it out before." Junhoe replied with such blunt honesty that it had Donghyuk giggling.

"Oh my god Bobby-hyung! Don't tell me Junhoe fingered you last night?" Donghyuk teased, wheezing from laughter as he begun wiping tears out of his eyes.

Bobby's face was beet red from a mix of anger and humilitiation as he looked for the mathyung. "That damn little shrimp, I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him." he stood up as his hands began scrunching the box full of cereal he was holding.

But Jinhwan had long escaped from the kitchen, banging at the door of the upstairs dorm, begging them to hide him from Bobby.

\- × - × - × - × - × -

*yesterday before the fateful encounter*

"He- he likes me too?" Junhoe couldn't believe what his hyung had just said. Did Bobby really feel the same way?

"You bet!" Jinhwan told the younger, with a sense of pride to his voice. "But you're both awkward with each other right? Don't worry though, this will help you get closer with one another." Jinhwan then showed the flimsy old hard drive back from their trainee days.

Junhoe raised an eyebrow as he inspected the item in his hyung's hands. "What do I do with this?"

"Look for that one video where the actress is a dominatrix. He plays with the guy's butt there, and Bobby actually liked the idea of having someone up his ass." Jinhwan spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting the said person to hear him telling his secret. "I promise, he'll enjoy it when you do it to him. Just don't play that video later tonight when you use the hard drive, he'll be suspicious! After studying it, just pick another video, maybe the nurse with gigantic boobs."

Junhoe was actually dumbfounded by his hyung's idea. But he was really considering it. He had lusted over his hyung for quite some time now, and he had always dreamed of taking him and being taken by him, and he blushed at just the thought of having a chance to actually do it in real life. "Do I really have to not watch that specific video?" he questioned.

"No doubt. We were the only ones who found it through all those folders. He'd kill me if I told anyone else." Jinhwan said, shivering slightly at the thought of his own death in the hands of Kim Jiwon.

So Jinhwan handed him a bottle of lube (he had his own, but he insisted it was for good luck) and borrowed Hanbin's laptop (Hanbin blushed while handing it over to Junhoe, remembering what he and Yunhyeong did with it last night) and watched the video in his room, to learn what to do to pleasure his hyung tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my first fic, and I want to improve on writing. If you can share your thoughts and honest opinions on how I could write better, don't shy from.leaving a comment :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd like to know your honest thoughts about it! Leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
